Newswire
by xM00N M00Nx
Summary: Rumors fly when Gotham City News catch their beloved vigilante and his arch nemesis in an X-Rated embrace, following Batman's foiling of one of Jokers schemes, while trying to catch the aftermath of the fighting for a news report.


Summary: Rumors fly when Gotham City News catch their beloved vigilante and his arch nemesis in an X-Rated embrace, following Batman's foiling of one of Jokers schemes, while trying to catch the aftermath of the fighting for a news report.

Authors Note: Second fanfiction! Hells yeah! As ever, I hope you enjoy, please review and constructive criticism is always welcome. Another thing that I forgot to mention in my last story is that I am now taking prompt requests! Nothing too creepy, and I won't write (for any of my fandoms) incest, non/con, dark!themes, threesome fanfics or anything else along those lines. However anything else I am fine with. -xM00N M00Nx

Gotham City News. It was everywhere. Bruce simply couldn't escape the blasted news team. Always, always, always somewhere.. undercover, or flying above the city in one of their helicopters trying to catch the very latest rumors and news stories about Gotham's many millionaires and billionaires.. and he was the most wanted news story. He has been since Monday 23rd March 2015.

*Flashback*

Bruce Wayne was on top of one of Gotham's tallest buildings, wearing his full Batman attire and scanning the area with his sonar. 'Nothing yet... I wonder whether Joker is even out tonight...' Bruce said out loud to himself, as he clicked off the sonar in his cowl and took off for MCM upon seeing the bat signal illuminate the sky over Gotham City.

When he got to the roof of MCM, commissioner Gordon was waiting for Bruces arrival with a stern look etched into his ageing features. 'Batman.. we have just got wind of a critical situation involving Joker and several hostages uptown on 52nd street. It shouldn't be too hard to spot. The building is practically falling down.' The commissioner said to the vigilante before hearing the flutter of a cape, indicating that the Dark Knight had left 'why does he always do that?' Gordon muttered as he began the descent down the stairs of the MCM building.

Batman flew through the streets of Gotham in the tumbler and reached the crime scene within minutes of leaving MCM. He activated his sonar to scan the building for and found that on the top level there was one man, unarmoured, presumably the Joker, and on the levels below, he saw that there were 3 hostages to each of the 3 remaining floors guarded by 1 guard. 'Easy enough' Bruce thought and began to stealthily ascend through the building, taking out each guard and freeing the hostages as he did so. Once he finally got to the top floor, Batman confronted the Joker, sneaking up behind him and ramming him against a gradually breaking wall. 'Why did you do it this time, Joker?' Bruce growled in his Batman voice 'why did I do what Batsy? This? Why do you think? To get your attention of course!' Joker giggled hysterically 'Well you got it!' Batman yelled, throwing Joker across the room, who was laughing and writhing on the floor 'Oh no Batsy... not this kind of attention...' he gestured to his slightly bruised face, standing up and walking over to Bruce, he whispered in his his mask covered ear 'this kind of attention...' and leaned in to Batmans lips, capturing them in a fiery, passionate kiss, Jokers tongue swiping along Bruces soft lips, Batman unexpectedly granting the clown entrance to his mouth, with Joker doing the same. Bruce glided his rough tongue around and over Jokers ill-healed scar tissue, pressing his mouth hard into the Joker's surprisingly good kiss, while Joker's large, dirty hands roamed the vigilante's costumed body. Joker was pleasantly surprised by his Bats reaction and decided to make the most of it. He had been with a couple guys before, so Joker knew how to get their motors running high, and wanted to test it out on Batman. He moved his hands over Batsy's chest and shoulders, and down to his lower back to grab and paw at his Bat's firm ass, which was covered in stretchy spandex. He spread Batman's ass with his hands as much as he could due to restrictions created by the Batsuit. To his delight, his ministrations had an effect on Batsy one could only describe as obscene. Joker was eliciting high pitched moans from Batman he never thought possible and he was out of control with the amount of pleasure his ears were receiving, Joker was about to lose it completely and cum in his pants. Which would be very embarrassing. Batman was close to the edge too. He didn't want to admit it at the time, but when the Joker kissed him, he felt alive. Something he never felt with any of his dates to fundraisers and the like, which is why he hadn't stopped yet. He was enjoying it. And Bruce wanted more. So he began to remove his costume, or at least the less vital pieces like his armour, and torso and bottom halves of his Batsuit. Leaving his mask and gloves on so his can at least keep his identity a secret. Joker saw the new developments and quickly followed suit, removing his entire outfit, except for his make up, which was almost all rubbed off due to sweat, and was now covering the maskless portion of Batmans face. Once naked, the two men collided once again, with their already rock hard cocks rubbing up against each other, making both men moan loudly as they began to stroke each others members in harmony, gasping and grunting into their partners ear. Bruce noticed a small amount of thick fabric spread across the floor in a large square shape, thick enough to be used as a makeshift mattress. 'Over there...' he gasped pointing to the fabric with his free hand, temporarily separating himself from Joker to walk to the corner where the fabric was. The Joker lay down on the floor face down with his butt in the air, greeting batman's slightly sweaty hands and face, spreading his legs wide enough for Bruce to kneel down between them, which he did. Leaning down towards Jokers hole, bruce kissed his pale ass cheeks, and licked slowly around his tight looking ass, teasingly licking up and down Jokers slit, every so often dipping his tongue in and tasting him, making the Joker gasp with pleasure. Once satisfied he had teased him enough, Bruce removed his tongue from Jokers wet hole and inserted a finger into him, slowly, deeply and making sure to draw out the thrusts of his hand, then carefully adding another finger, scissoring them and stretching Joker almost fully, then spitting into his hole and adding a 3rd digit, making the Joker gasp at the fullness he felt. Bruce began pushing deeper into Joker, his thrusts reaching his knuckles, then lubed up a fourth finger with saliva and inserted it into Jokers asshole, stretching it almost painfully open. Joker felt so good with Batman's fingers in his ass. He couldn't believe how good he felt, his hole being stretched wide like this was a new and exciting feeling for Joker and he loved it. He was gasping and panting loudly with every thrust Batman made, and he was almost embarrassed by the fact he was putty in Batsy's hands.

Bruce loved the feeling of Joker's stretched ass around his fingers. He loved the way Joker looked while being fucked by him. Bruce wanted to make Joker cum with his own fist in his ass so Bruce spat at Joker's tight, filled muscle and pulled his hand out temporarily, closing his fist slightly, then roughly re-entering Joker's hole, earning a squeal of pleasure from the Jokers mouth as Bruces whole fist penetrated his ass. Batman stared at his slippery hand as he thrust it in and out of Jokers ring of muscle, amazed at how hot the man looked with his asshole stretched out to full capacity, every thrust of his fist going deeper and deeper into Jokers cavity, in an aim to reach his prostate and make him cum. A sudden yelp from the Jokers mouth as Bruce hit his g-spot, meant that he was coming close to climax, so Bruce, with his free hand, reached around for the Jokers erection and began to pump it hard and fast, bringing Joker closer to cumming with every stroke and every thrust. Joker began to shake and shudder, gasping for air as Bruce pushed his large fist in and out of Jokers asshole, reaching his prostate every time, throwing Joker over the edge into extreme pleasure as he came into Batman's hand and all over the fabric on the floor. As soon as Joker's harsh climax finished, Bruce lifted his ass back up to his face and licked inside the Jokers ruined asshole and fondled his balls with his free hand. Bruce spread Jokers legs again and used his hands to separate his ass cheeks, showing off his hole to Bruce who took his cock and thrust into Joker. He didn't think he could cum again after the most intense orgasm he's ever had, but Bruce was proving him wrong with every pump of his thick cock into Jokers gaping asshole. Bruce abruptly pulled out and Joker strained his wrecked ass outwards, as he whimpered, begging to be filled again. Bruce watched as Joker pushed his muscle wider, gradually opening his ruined hole, and begging for Bruces hard member to be inside him. Bruce spread Jokers cheeks again, widening his hole, causing Joker to moan loudly, as Bruce licked his ass again, probing his wet tongue inside and feeling every inch of his lover. He pulled his tongue away from Joker's hole and replaced it with his member, oozing pre-cum from the tip, thrusting hard into his gaping ass, hitting Joker's prostate over and over again, each squeal sending both men closer to the edge of their climax. It only took one more hard thrust for them to lose control and cum together, falling tiredly on top of each other, both asleep within seconds.

While they were asleep, however, Gotham City News flew past in a helicopter, hoping to catch the latest gossip from the streets. 'Guys! Look at this!' The camera guy, John, shouted excitedly to his crew members, moving away from the camera so that his co workers, Jade Greene, Dominic Fowler and Lara Croft, could see what he had caught on to. 'Oh my GOD!' Jade exclaimed 'this is good!' She added, as Dominic stared through the camera, which was pointing at the broken window of the building Batman and Joker where currently in, unaware that this was happening. 'I gotta make some calls' he said, hurrying to the helicopters phone. Lara was last to look. 'Sweet jesus! This will be front page news for sure!' She yelled happily, grabbing her camera to take some pictures of the sleeping, naked men.

About half an hour after they had fallen asleep, they were rudely awakened by a loud shouting noise outside the building. Bruce got up to investigate and did not like what he found. There was around 50 different people all from different magazines and newspapers, shouting questions like 'how long have you been seeing each other?', 'does Harley Quinn know?' And, 'who are you both and why have you engaged in sexual intercourse now?'. Bruce sighed under his breath and went to wake the Joker. 'We need to move now. There are paparazzi outside. Get dressed. We'll leave through the back in 10 minutes.' He whispered, and Joker grumbled in reply, opening his eyes and getting up. 'What time is it?' Joker asked '2 in the morning' Bruce replied, shocked at how domestic they were being. 'Hey Joker... are we going to continue this?' Bruce gestured to himself and Joker, both still naked and half asleep. 'This is out of character for me but I enjoyed last night and I know you did too, so if we are, I wish to know something.' Bruce said smiling slightly 'go on..' Joker replied ''what is your name? I don't want to keep calling you Joker when we have sex..' Bruce continued cautiously, afraid of the answer 'my name is Jack. Jack Napier. Never liked it much.' Joker giggled 'now Batsy, I wanna know something about you... it seems only fair... that you tell me who you are under that mask.' Joker smiled, then inching closer to Batman, he kissed him. 'Alright.' Batman said, breaking the kiss and slowly removing his cowl, debating on whether to trust Joker. 'You can trust me you know. I won't tell anyone. Despite my nature, I keep secrets. Ask Harley.' Joker smiled genuinely as Bruce removed the rest of his cowl. 'Hi..' Bruce said quietly 'oh okay.. this is kinda cool actually! I got fist fucked by billionaire Bruce Wayne!' Jack exclaimed, reaching for his lovers face and crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Bruce reluctantly broke from the embrace 'we should get dressed' he decided and began to collect his Batsuit from the various points in the room he left them, and Jack did the same. Once they were dressed, they took eachothers hand in their own and started the dreaded descent of the building.


End file.
